jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Pięć drogowskazów
Pięć drogowskazów (ang. The Flight Stuff) — dwunasty odcinek sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk. Jego premiera odbyła się 8 stycznia 2014 roku w USA i 31 maja 2014 roku w Polsce na kanale Polsat. Opis Gdy Sączysmark spotyka się z drogowskazami do Walhalli, pragnie mieć następcę. Pada na 10-letniego chłopca imieniem Gustaw, jednak młody wiking musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć... Fabuła Pewnego dnia Gustaw bawi się w Smoczej Akademii z owcą i przez przypadek podpala skrzynię. Wpada w panikę, ale Czkawka i Szczerbatek gaszą pożar. Szef akademii od razu zwraca uwagę Gustawowi, że nie może się tu bawić. Jednak młodzieniec twierdzi, że nie bawił się, ale trenował smoka. Sączysmark tłumaczy zachowanie dzieciaka, lecz daje do zrozumienia, że nie ma już wolnych miejsc na nowych jeźdźców. Podczas gdy jeźdźcy zastanawiają się, co może planować Dagur, Sączysmark uważa, że przyszedł już czas na niego, gdyż widział trzy znaki, które prowadzą do Walhalli. Jednak do większości członków akademii to nie przemawia i Czkawka próbuje wytłumaczyć koledze, że tak prędko nie umrze. Ten natomiast martwi się o swojego smoka i na swoje miejsce proponuje Gustawa, co bardzo zdziwiło pozostałych. W ten czas na Sączysmarka spada martwa kura (czwarty znak na tamten świat) i Jorgenson chce przeprowadzić młodzieńcowi przyspieszony trening. Czkawka, nie dowierzając w to, postanawia polecieć z przyjaciółmi na wyspę Łupieżców. thumb|Sączysmarkowi ukazuje się jeden z drogowskazów Po dotarciu na miejsce, gdzie mogli podglądać wyspę Łupieżców, jeźdźcy zauważają, że Dagur coś buduje. Astrid twierdzi, że nic dobrego, bliźniaki twierdzą, że trzeba to wysadzić, ale Czkawka tłumaczy im, że muszą mieć pewność, co to jest. Tymczasem w akademii, Sączysmark przekazuje swoją wiedzę na temat Hakokła Gustawowi. Dziecko ma pewne problemy z dosiadaniem smoka, ale Koszmar Ponocnik pomaga mu. Z czasem jeźdźcy przychodzą oglądać szkolenie. Wtedy Sączysmark dalej przekazywał swoje doświadczenia z smokiem, lecz Hakokieł przestał się z nim zgadzać i zaczął pluć ogniem na około. Mijają kolejne godziny, przyszedł czas karmienia. Sączysmark pokazuje Gustawowi, jak karmi Hakokła i każe mu tak zrobić. Gustaw rzuca rybą, lecz się potyka i pokarm ląduje na głowie Sączysmarka. Hakokieł, widząc to, zaczyna pożerać tresera. Po treningu, Sączysmark żegna się z jeźdźcami i przedstawia swojego następcę. Czkawka nie wytrzymuje i daje mu znowu do zrozumienia, że jeszcze nie umrze, lecz to nie dociera do Jorgensona. Wtedy Szpadka wgania do akademii owce, które rzucają się na Sączysmarka. Śledzika i Astrid zatkało, gdyż był to ostatni znak do Walhalli. Sączysmark po przebudzeniu uważa, że znajduje się w Walhalli, ale Czkawka sprowadza go na ziemię mówiąc, że ciągle jest w Berk. Chłopak chce, by Czkawka zgodził się na zmianę jeźdźca Hakokła, lecz szef tłumaczy, że Gustaw jeszcze nie dorósł do tego. Gustav chce, by jeźdźcy go wszystkiego nauczyli, wtedy Czkawka tłumaczy mu, że to dzięki działaniu nauczyli się tego wszystkiego. Jednak dopiero Astrid i Śledzik wytłumaczyli mu, że najważniejsze jest doświadczenie jeźdźców i smoków, co nasunęło pomysł młodzieńcowi. Sączysmark wraca do pierwotnego planu związanego z Hakokłem i każe kopać dół bliźniakom. Gustaw szuka smoka dla siebie, po drodze trafia na różne gatunki, ale w końcu spotyka Koszmara Ponocnika. Próbuje go wytresować, lecz jego starania przynoszą odwrotny skutek. W akademii Czkawka dalej obmyśla, co może kombinować Dagur, a Sączysmark zastanawia się, jak przygotować swój pogrzeb. Wtedy przylatuje Gustaw na swoim smoku, którego nazwał Kiełohak. Czkawka tłumaczy, że trzeba coś więcej niż tylko jazda na smoku, by stać się jeźdźcem, w związku z tym Gustav chce, by szef go sprawdził. Początkowo Czkawka nie chce tego, ale Śledzik zwraca mu uwagę, że w ten sposób może przytemperować Sączysmarka, udowodnić mu, że nie jest niezastąpiony, z czym zgadza się również Astrid. Szef postanawia sprawdzić, na co stać nowego rekruta, co denerwuje Sączysmarka. Gustawowi ciężko jest wykonać poprawnie zadania, ale Czkawka przymyka na to oko i na złość Sączysmarkowi mówi, że było świetnie. Sączysmark, widząc to, zaczyna się sprzeczać z szefem. Stwierdza, że sam sprawdzi chłopaka. Podczas lotu w lesie Gustaw podąża za Sączysmarkiem i zatrzymuje się, wpadając na drzewo. thumb|left|Gustav trenuje Kiełohaka w Akademii Młodzieniec zostaje obudzony w akademii, gdzie Czkawka rozmawia z Sączysmarkiem. Domyśla się, że za wszystkim co spotkało Jorgensona stali bliźniacy. Sączysmark, wiedząc, że nie umiera, wyrzuca Gustawa i Kiełohaka z akademii, a sam zajmuje się bliźniakami. W ten czas Stoick przychodzi do syna z wiadomościami odnośnie nowej broni Dagura. Czkawka postanawia w nocy polecieć na wyspę Łupieżców. Gustaw, słysząc to, chce udowodnić innym, na co go stać. W nocy, Czkawka, Astrid i Sączysmark chcą zobaczyć maszynę, którą zbudował Dagur, ale przez drzewa nie mogą się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Czkawka chce zrobić dywersję, do której zgłasza się Astrid. Odciąga ona uwagę większości przeciwników, ale Dagur odpuszcza sobie ściganie dziewczyny i czeka na Nocną Furię. Chwilę po tym Bestial zauważa Szczerbatka i ogłasza alarm. Dagur, słysząc to, bardzo się ucieszył i zaczął przygotowywać swoją pułapkę. Gdy jeźdźcy byli już blisko, Dagur zaatakował wrogów, lecz nagle zjawia się Gustav, który odciąga uwagę Berserków od ludzi z Berk. Ludzie Dagura wystrzeliwują siatkę, w którą łapią młodzieńca i smoka, przez co Dagur wpada we wściekłość, ponieważ pułapka była przygotowana na Czkawkę i jego smoka. Sączysmark chce zostawić Gustawa, lecz Czkawka leci go uratować. Syn wodza każe dziecku podpalić smoka. Ten na początku nie wie, o co chodzi, lecz po chwili każe zapalić się swojemu smokowi, dzięki czemu wydostają się z siatki. W tym czasie Dagur łapie Czkawkę i Szczerbatka, a Gustaw ucieka z pola walki. Sączysmark, widząc młodzieńca, zatrzymuje go i zmusza do powrotu, by uratować szefa. Dagur już świętuje zwycięstwo, lecz na odsiecz Czkawce przylatują jeźdźcy z Berk. Gdy Szczerbatek jest już wolny, Czkawka, Sączysmark i Gustaw razem podpalają wyrzutnię Dagura. W akademii, syn opowiada Stoickowi, że to była pułapka zaplanowana przez Dagura. Za odwagę, jaką wykazał się Gustaw na polu bitwy, Czkawka mianuje go na młodszego jeźdźca, co bardzo ucieszyło młodzieńca. Jednocześnie otrzymał on zakaz posiadania smoka, gdyż nie jest na to jeszcze gotowy. thumb|Pułapka Dagura W lesie Gustaw wypuszcza Kiełohaka, przez co zrobiło mu się bardzo żal. Czkawka tłumaczy mu, że tak musiało być. Wtedy Sączysmark zaczyna wytykać szefowi, że myślał, że mógł go zastąpić Gustavem. Czkawka przyznaje koledze, że jest niezastąpiony i chce zabrać Gustawa, ale ten pragnie zostać. Gdy jeźdźcy odlecieli, młodzieniec woła swojego smoka, który od razu się pojawia. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Gustaw Larsen tresuje własnego smoka imieniem Kiełohak z gatunku Koszmar Ponocnik. Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Astrid *Szpadka *Mieczyk *Sączysmark *Śledzik *Gustaw Larsen *Stoick Ważki *Dagur Szalony *Bestial *Berserkowie Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Kiełohak (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Straszliwiec Straszliwy *Śmiertnik Zębacz Ciekawostki * Kiełohak ma podobną barwę do Ponocnika zaprzyjaźnionego z Astrid w przebraniu Heathery w odcinku Słodka Heathera (część 2). * Stoick wspomina w tym odcinku Johanna Kupczego. * Pięć drogowskazów do Walhalli to: ** latające ryby, ** płaczące skały, ** śpiewające drzewa, ** martwy ptak, ** klątwa pasterza. * Prawdopodobnie Gustaw trenuje w tajemnicy swojego smoka, lecz nie pojawia się on w innych odcinkach, aż do 3 sezonu. * Według Sączysmarka Śledzik ma lęk wysokości. Link do odcinka Zobacz też en:The Flight Stuff es::The Flight Stuff Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk